


The late shift

by Eve1978



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying something new!</p><p>This one shot was based on some gifs from The Bronze where Sebastian plays the sexy asshole, you want to hate him but you also want to fuck him, this story has both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The late shift

It wasn’t a career choice she ever thought she’d make, it wasn’t really a choice as much as a necessity. Rent had to be paid and there were more bills than she could handle. It had been a relief to be back on her own feet but financially it had been a struggle.  
She didn’t have time to do job interviews and find the job she wanted right now, so she took the first one she could find.    
The ‘help wanted’ sign down the road of her new home was like a gift from above.

She put on the red shirt of her uniform followed by the apron, put her long blonde hair into a bun and stuffed her handbag into the locker that was reserved for her.

‘Good morning, beautiful,’ the deep voice behind her made her turn around and she watched Sebastian walk into the room, confident and cocky as usual.

‘Good morning, Sebastian,’ she answered, one look at him and she could already see his eyes were taking her in from top to bottom, lingering on the bottom. Subtlety was a concept lost to this man and she shook her head,’ my face is up here, asshole.’

He just smiled at her and leaned against the locker next to hers while he crossed his arms,’ I told you to call me Seb, or Sebby, or Bas if you insist on insulting me.’

She tried to smile politely even though he was getting on her last nerve.

‘Master Stan works too,’ he added with a grin.

‘I think I’ll stick with Sebastian,’ she answered while she turned away from him.

He had showed an interest in her from day one, probably because she was the only woman in here within his age range that wasn’t married, and she was the new girl, which probably made her all the more interesting to him. But the feeling wasn’t mutual.

It’s not that he was bad looking, on the contrary actually, he was a gorgeous man, thick dark hair and impressive cheek bones and if he wasn’t busy being an ass his beautiful blue eyes actually showed kindness and a hint of sincerity. But it was buried under a thick layer of arrogance that ticked her off.

‘Hey, do you have the late shift today?’ he asked before she could leave the room.

She turned around just in time to see him pull his shirt over his head and show off his perfect abs while doing so. She wanted to kick herself for staring just a little too long and of course he noticed.

‘Yes,’ she quickly averted her gaze.

‘Good, I’ll wait for you when you lock up then.’

‘There’s really no need, Sebastian, I’m a big girl.’

‘It’s no trouble at all,’ he put his working shirt on and looked up at her,’ it’s okay, you know, you can stare all you want.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself, I wasn’t staring.’

‘Your eyes were practically on the floor, love,’ he stepped closer to her while he put on his apron and gave her another grin,’ just admit it, you like what you see.’

‘There’s not much to see.’

‘Uh-uh,’ he licked his lips while he kept his eyes locked with hers, challenging her to look away but she took on the challenge and stared back at him for a little while, neither of them willing to back down until he laughed and broke eye contact.

‘I’m going to be late for my shift,’ she quickly turned around and hurried out of the room.

***

The day was long and boring, as it usually was but thinking about the money kept her going. That and a few friendly regulars that chatted about their day and left her some generous tips.  
Ed, the police man who came in every morning to get his coffee and pancakes already declared her the diner’s new favorite, which didn’t really earn her any points with Ruby, who was his regular waitress and who now lost her tip to Kira.    
Kira noticed how the woman spent the rest of the day watching her every move and trying to outdo her by being extremely friendly to the customers, and stealing Kira’s tables whenever she could. Kira tried to ignore her which worked for most part of the day, until that afternoon when Kira was carrying three plates filled with pies and Ruby 'accidentally' bumped into her and made everything crash on the floor.

‘Oh my dear, I am so sorry!’ Ruby exclaimed, she covered her mouth with her hand in shock but Kira saw the unmistakeable joy in the woman’s eyes.

’It’s fine, it was an accident,’ she shook her head and forced herself to bite her tongue while she dropped to her knees to clean up the mess on the floor. The broken plates and splattered pie was everywhere, including all over her apron and t-shirt.  
 ‘Fuck,’ Kira muttered while trying to put the broken pieces on her tray, by now all the customers were watching her and she could hear laughter behind her back. Her hand was starting to shake and she knew Bill, her boss, was watching the whole thing from behind his counter.  
She could not afford to lose this job.

She tried grabbing the pieces together faster when suddenly a hand grabbed hers and she stared up into Sebastian’s face, who was kneeling beside her.

‘Slow down, you’ll cut yourself,’ his voice was friendly and she noticed the napkins in his hand. He quickly cleaned the food from the floor and helped her with the last of the broken plates.

She was quiet, startled by this sudden act of kindness and it coming from him of all people. There were 3 other colleagues nearby who had just walked around her in a circle or completely ignored her.

Sebastian grabbed her arm to help her back up,’ you should get that cleaned up.’

She looked down at her dirty apron and shirt and nodded her head.

‘I’ll take care of this,’ he grabbed the tray from her hands and gave her a friendly smile.

Kira rushed into the back of the diner and into the toilets, pulling off her apron and grabbing a towel from the rack. She wetted the edge and started rubbing on the stains, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

Just a few more weeks, just a little bit more money until you’re back on your feet and you can quit this stupid job.

Her thoughts managed to calm her down and she focussed her attention on getting the food out of her clothes, when a knock on the door interrupted her.

‘Can I come in?’

She sighed when she recognized Sebastian’s voice but after what just happened she couldn’t just ignore him.

‘Come in,’ she yelled back.

The door opened and he made his way closer to her and took the towel from her hands,’ let me do that.’

‘Thank you,’ she spoke softly,’ for what you did back there.’

‘Don’t mention it,’ he cleaned her apron and then focussed his attention on her shirt, grabbing the edge to hold it while he rubbed it with the wet towel.

‘You didn’t have to do that, it was really kind of you.’

‘Who knew, right?’ he looked up to meet her eyes for a second and smiled.

‘Yes, you’re not an asshole all the time, do you want a cookie now?’

He laughed and she noticed his fingers were now underneath the fabric of her shirt to hold it still, touching the bare skin of her stomach. He either didn’t notice or acted like he didn’t notice.

‘Hands, Sebastian,’ she spoke up.

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ he gave her a little grin that made it pretty clear he wasn’t sorry at all but he pulled his hand back anyway,’ I think I’d better get you a new shirt, Bill won’t let you work like this.’  
 ‘He saw, didn’t he?’ she asked worried,’ fuck, I can not afford to lose this job.’

‘Don’t worry about it, I told him I saw everything and it was Ruby’s fault.’

‘You told him that?’  
‘It’s true, isn’t it?’

‘She hates me.’

‘Of course she does, you’re the new girl and you’re stealing her customers, plus you’re 10 years younger and a million times more beautiful than she is.’

She suppressed a smile, not wanting him to see his compliment had any effect on her.

‘None of those things are under my control though,’ she then said.

‘Just try and ignore her and if she comes at you again I’ll be here to save you.’

‘I don’t need saving, Seb.’

He looked at her with a big satisfied smile.

‘What?’

‘You called me Seb.’

‘Yes, well, don’t read anything into that, it was just a slip up, Sebastian,’ she added the last word while she rolled her eyes at him but he just kept smiling.  
‘I’m making progress,’ he flirted.

‘Ugh, in your dreams,’ she stepped away but his eyes followed her and the smile stayed on his face even after she left the room.

***

The rest of the day passed by without another incident, Kira did as Sebastian advised her, stayed away from Ruby as much as she could and ignored her. She apologized to Bill who was very understanding and told her not to worry and that her job was safe, which was the only thing she really needed to hear.  
She worked through her tables and before she knew it the diner was nearing closing time, leaving only her and Sebastian on the floor to clean and lock up.

This wasn’t the first time she was alone with him, she had noticed he changed shifts regularly to fit hers, especially the late shift but she had always managed to keep her distance and despite his incessant flirting he hadn’t crossed any lines, yet.   
Tonight though for the first time she was actually glad to finish up her day with him. She was cleaning up the kitchen while he was in the office counting money. When she was finished with her tasks she made her way to the dressing room, glad to finally be out of her working clothes.

She pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it aside, then put on her top and loosened her hair. She was so lost in thoughts she didn’t hear Sebastian come in.

Neither of them said a word while he stood next to her and took off his shirt, slowly and shamelessly, taking his time to open his locker and get out his stuff while he gave Kira a perfect view of all his assets.  She could’t help but let her eyes wonder off to his broad strong shoulders and his back, and even though he was still wearing pants she could see the perfect shape of his butt through the fabric.

She scolded herself and forced her eyes to look somewhere else, anywhere else.

‘My eyes are up here, sweetheart,’ Sebastian teased when her eyes met his and he was giving her his usual satisfied grin.

‘Ugh, shut up,’ she shook her head in a little smile, she was well aware that it was futile to look for an excuse this time, she was caught redhanded and they both knew it.

He took a step closer and put his arm against the locker right above her head, trapping her between the locker and his half naked body. As if that wasn’t enough to deal with, the look in his eyes told her exactly what he wanted and the way he was biting his lip did things to her she never expected.

The only thought she was capable of forming right now was how badly she wanted to feel those lips on her skin. Sebastian had noticed the change in her immediately, her eyes weren’t filled with the usual loathing but with something completely different, it was lust, unmistakeable and undeniable.

‘Do you want to leave?’ he asked softly, giving her a way out in case she needed it but she just shook her head.

She hoped he would read what she really wanted in her eyes and there would be no more need for words. Because she was unable to find any at this point.

He just stared at her for what seemed like several long minutes, piercing her dark eyes with his clear blue ones. Then he took a step closer and softly put his hand on her hip to pull her body against his. wile he leaned his forehead against hers. It happened naturally and without thinking, their lips met in a warm soft kiss. His lips brushed hers and when the kiss ended he waited for her next move, a little sigh of relief on his lips when she kissed him again.  This time without any hesitation but with a need that was stronger than the both of them, he opened up her mouth with his tongue and she kissed him back with a feverish passion. He pushed her up against the lockers to deepen the kiss and grabbed her hands to hold them still above her head.  
She moaned into his kiss and surrendered to him, following his lead, their fingers entangled and his arousal bumping up against her thigh.

‘Seb,’ she moaned when they both came up for air.

‘Tell me you want this, please,’ he was breathing heavily and his eyes were staring deep into hers, the anticipation on his face drove her crazy.  
‘I want this,’ she answered quickly,’ I want this.’

‘Undress me,’ he whispered into her ear.

Her hands were shaking when she carefully pulled his zipper down and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Sebastian helped her by kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants, now leaving him in just his white boxers, and they didn’t leave much to the imagination. She ignored the cocky smile on his face and let her eyes run from his muscular legs to his white boxers, trying hard not to let her mouth drop when she noticed just how much he was filling up those white boxers.  He gasped in surprise when she covered his ass with both hands and grabbed the edge of his boxers to pull them down, his cock now springing free and a satisfied grunt leaving his lips.

‘God, every inch of you is perfect,’ Kira sighed,’ you bastard.’   
He chuckled and stepped closer to her,’ May I return the favor?’  
 ‘Yes.’

He took his time, pulling her top over her head very slowly and carefully. She didn’t even notice how much it was costing him to not rip those clothes from her and take her right there.

He unhooked her bra and gently took it off of her, eye fucking her the entire time. He was careful with her pants, avoiding her sensitive places as he pushed them down over her legs. Her entire body was now starting to ache for his touch.

When she was left in nothing but her panties he took his time to stare at her breasts, cupping them in his hands ever so lightly, letting his thumb brush her nipples. She was biting her lip to keep from moaning.

He seemed to enjoy teasing her with these small delicate touches and it was driving her crazy. His touch was light as a feather, putting goosebumps all over her skin, he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs.

She stepped out of them and cast them aside, leaving them both completely naked.   
‘I want to kiss every inch of you,’ he then whispered and he spun her around so she was facing the lockers.

She moaned again when she felt his lips on her shoulder blade, his kisses as soft and light as his fingers as he kissed his way up to the back of her neck. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he caught her in his arms. His lips continued their way up and kissed her right below her ear, letting his tongue dart out to play with her earlobe.

‘Seb,’ she moaned,’ no more teasing.’   
‘Shhh, don’t rush it, let me enjoy playing with you,’ he whispered heavily into her ear while his fingers sank down between her legs to gently brush her mound, paying some attention to her clit which had her whimpering in his arms.

‘How badly do you want me?’ he growled.

‘So fucking bad,’ her voice was dripping in her desire, there was no room for doubt or questions this time, her mind was completely blank and her body was doing the decision making tonight. And it knew very well what it wanted.

He turned her around to face him again and claimed her mouth with his in a hard kiss while he pushed her up against the lockers. She pulled his body against hers, relishing in the feeling of his soft skin and strong muscles against hers.  
With a will of their own her legs spread for him, making it clear where she wanted him.

His heavy breath in her ear was all she could focus on when he pushed his erection against her folds.  
‘Kira,’ he was moaning louder,’ fuck, you feel so good.’

She let her hand sink in between them to grab his cock and started stroking it softly while she watched his face. She couldn’t suppress a little smile watching him struggle, he was biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut when her hand took up speed, jerking him and letting her thumb brush over his tip where he was already wet.

‘Oh god,’ he whimpered.  
He took her hand away from his cock and grabbed her ass, pushing right against her sensitive spot, bucking his hips against her. She could hear by his moans that there was no way back, he was as desperate to fuck her as she was.   
‘Kira,’ his hand was reaching next to him inside his locker and she watched him grab a condom. She pulled it from his hand and started kissing his neck while she tore the package and handed it to him.

He leaned back and she watched him as he put the condom on, seeing him put the condom over his impressive length, his hand shaking from anticipation while he tried to focus turned her on even more.

He didn’t waste anymore time but grabbed his cock and put the head at her entrance, making them both whimper.

To her surprise the next thing she felt was not his cock pushing inside her but his lips on her mouth giving her a long deep kiss. She clung to his back and kissed him back.

‘Do you want this? Are you sure?’ he whispered as he rolled his hips and pushed his cock against her clit with every move.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Do you want me?’

‘Yes, yes, Seb,’ she could feel the head of his cock pushing deeper now, followed by the rest of him, taking her breath away for a few seconds while he filled her.

The moan from his mouth was so heavy it made her forget about his impressive length, she just wanted him to keep going and keep making those delicious filthy sounds.

His rhythm was slow at first, he was taking his time, pushing in a little deeper with every thrust, finding that perfect angle and he kept his eyes on hers while doing so.   
Kira was lost, his hands seemed to be everywhere, the weight of his body on hers holding her up , his hot breath and moans against her face were quickly sending her towards her orgasm, it was too much for her senses.

His cock was giving her the pleasure she so desperately needed but it was his eyes that really took her there. She could tell he was close by the way he was gritting his teeth but he never once stopped looking at her.  
She pulled him closer when she reached her peak, the moans were stuck in her throat and she buried her face into his neck. She came so hard everything turned black before her eyes. She felt her walls clench around him, again and again and just when she thought it was over he had his fingers on her clit, picking her up again.    
She bit his shoulder and came again. This time taking him with her, her name on his lips in a long satisfied moan before his weight rested on her and he breathed out against her skin.  
‘Oh god, Kira,’ he sighed while he pulled out of her.

It took them both a few minutes to come down from their high and they both breathed in unison and just held each other. His grip on her was firm, even now.

‘Sebastian,’ she whispered and she heard him chuckle in her ear.

‘What?’

‘Sebastian again, huh?’ he released her from his hug to look into her eyes.

‘If you prefer asshole I can go with that,’ she teased him while she let her hand run through his hair.

He just shook his head in a smile.

‘What no sassy come back?’ she asked surprised.

‘Are you working the late shift again tomorrow?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ she smiled.

‘Good,’ he stared at her for a few seconds before giving her that sexy, cheeky grin again.

‘I should have sex with you more often if that’s the way to shut you up,’ she teased him while she put her top back on.

He turned around and pointed at her while he shook his head and bit his lip,’ Oh, you will pay for that tomorrow.’

‘I can’t wait.’


End file.
